Talk:Bone Shredder (Borderlands)
Bone Shredder Variants |damage = 10x2 |accuracy = 80.6 |fire_rate = 8.3 |magazine = 60 |notes = 2.4x Weapon Zoom |image = BoneShredder.jpg }} |damage = 62x2 |accuracy = 80.6 |fire_rate = 8.3 |magazine = 60 |notes = 2.4x Weapon Zoom |image = Bone Shredder PLAYTHROUGH2.png }} |damage = 172x2 |accuracy = 80.6 |fire_rate = 6.9 |magazine = 60 |notes = 2.4x Weapon Zoom |image = Fry Bone Shredder 69.png }} |damage = 194x2 |accuracy = 80.6 |fire_rate = 10.8 |magazine = 60 |notes = 2.4x Weapon Zoom, +24 Ammo Regeration, Savior variant, stock3 |image = Fry Bone Shredder savior.png }} |damage = 112x2 |accuracy = 80.6 |fire_rate = 6.9 |magazine = 60 |notes = 2.4x Weapon Zoom |image = Bone_shredder_48.png }} Talk page I happened to get a 'variation' of the weapon the second time I killed Bone Head... The gun didn't have a stock. Too bad I sold it.... otherwise, I would go and screenshot it. The stats were exactly the same, but without a stock, maybe the gun reloads faster or something. The one without the stock sold for more. --HybridDragoness 06:56, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Got it too yesterday, and the difference was no stock, half the Rate of Fire (6.4 if I remember correctly) and sold for a little more. Rest was same. Swexican 16:13, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I think the variations are completely normal.... it happens with other supposedly-unique guns. --HybridDragoness 05:32, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Only certain stats are fixed, things like the shape of the gun (aside from being Combat Rifle/SMG/pistol) are flexible and thats where the modified stats come into play since the components of the gun have their own inherent pros/cons ~kip Interesting note: The Bone Shredder was supposed to be red, but the material file is never used (the title is used twice), so instead we get a boring, white and grey Bone Shredder. -- 06:10, January 17, 2010 (UTC) : That is interesting. I'd assumed that the colour was deliberate, as a reference to it's name: the Bone Shredder is bone grey. Outbackyak 22:56, April 18, 2010 (UTC) About 2 or 3 days ago, I found a gun EXACTLY like the Bone shredder, only it was'nt. There were slight differences, nothing much: The body was black, and on the side it had a glowing streak. Also, about a week ago, I fought Bone head on the second playthrough, I've seen Shredders that did at least 120 DMG, but this only did about 40x2. If I keep looking, might I find a stronger one, at least stronger than my one forty-something? And at that, is there a chance I could find an elemental one? I just had a Bone Shredder drop from Chaz, a new mini boss in General Knoxx. He's encountered after Mr. Shank - you'll know him when you hear/see him. I'd add it to the main page, but I didn't screenshot it dropping and I'd like someone else to confirm that it's not just a fluke. It WAS level 48, but that's not hard to get. Anyone else have this happen? Furiant 01:14, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm that Chaz does in fact drop the Bone Shredder. Matter of fact not only does he drop it but there is also a chance for it to be above level 48 as when I was playing with two other people a level 54 Bone Shredder dropped. KageZX 01:02, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I have found, on occasion, a level 57 Bone Shredder with 140 x 2 damage and 12.5 fire rate. There is also the rare chance that the Bone Shredder will have ammo regen.http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=91808 Boomh4u3r 18:24, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I do not see it mentioned anywhere here, and I haven't noticed before, so I don't know if this is a unique feature or common, but I picked up a Bone Shredder from Bone Head in playthrough 2 and it has a glowing blue segment on the body. No indication that it's a shock elemental, but when I shoot anyone with any shield (including Sledge's shield), their shield drops with a single hit. I suspect this may be a hidden attribute of the gun... at least some instances of it. 02:26, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Amo regen Well according to the Gear Calc the bone shredder can indeed spawn with the Tediore Savior body giving it regenerating amo. The "Bone shredder" name will be overwritten with an simple unprefixed Savior title though. Strangely enough it kept both flavor texts, which can't be right... :AFAIK, the savior bone shredder retains the "Bone Shredder" title. I had one but sold it (Bone Shredders are mediocre end game). Weapons can have multiple flavor text (this weapon, case in point). Don't trust gear calc too much when it comes to weapon codes, and delicate + titles. 08:17, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think guns can have multiple red flavor text lines. The red lines come from the title, and a gun can only have one title. A Bone Shredder Savior is called "Bone Shredder", with red text "The lead wind blows". There is no mention of "Hallelujah", but it can say "+X ammo regen" as part of the description. Logisim 20:24, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Quite true, I picked one up with 14 ammo regen from Chaz this morning! Never seen one before, or even knew they could have such a variant. Awesome find, as quickly as they can go through ammo CrawTripper (talk) 04:32, April 6, 2013 (UTC) The Best? Yesterday I got a Bone Shredder from Chaz in Lockdown Palace. Usually Bonehead and Chaz drop the same stat gun, but this one did 180x2 damage and fired about 8.0 - 8.4. I believe it's the best one I've seen, but I was wondering can you get a better one? 19:35, August 15, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred Sorry not the best. The best one has 12.5 RoF w/o ammo regen (HX body), or 10.8 with ammo regen (Tediore Savior body). Logisim 20:21, August 15, 2011 (UTC) : Actually mine shoots 12.5. Sorry I always end up screwing something up when it comes to gun stats. But it doesn't have regenerating ammo. Thats pretty close to the maximum. Mine also has no stock. 20:18, August 16, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred :: Yeah, 12.5 is the highest and most damaging version. But you can sacrifice some damage output to get an ammo regen version with 10.8 RoF. The ammo regen version only comes in 10.8 RoF, and IMO much rarer than the 12.5 version. Logisim 18:56, August 18, 2011 (UTC) : Yaaaaaaa, the Bone Shredder isn't one of my absolute favorites; so I think I'm good with a none regenerating one. Thanks I just thought this kind of stats were kind of high. 20:07, August 18, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred